


simmosa one shots

by scsasimms



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Amy Sosa - Freeform, Angst, Crying, F/M, Jonah Simms - Freeform, Men Crying, depressed jonah, jonah listening to a playlist and crying about amy, jonah post 6x02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scsasimms/pseuds/scsasimms
Summary: a series of one-shots which i will gradually add to!please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy because reading the comments really makes me motivated :)sorry if this isnt v good writing, i havent written in a long time.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski & Jonah Simms, Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	simmosa one shots

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/35NGaFgKqorqKUArIln1Ig - playlist which you could listen to whilst reading

10:38 AM, Sunday 21st February, 2021

jonah shuffled his playlist before throwing his laptop aside. the house had gotten significantly messier since amy had left. it's not that he was a particularly messy person, but recently he just hadn't been able to bring himself to tidy up. after another day at work, the last thing he needed was to spend his free time tidying up. but today he'd decided that he would tackle it. he gazed around the room, trying to pick a place to start, settling on the beer cans and chip wrappers on his end table. he ran his hand through his hair and down his chin past the stubble he had let grow out over the past week or so. he gathered the mess off of the table and threw it into the trash bag which he held by his side, tying up the ends in a small bow before he chucked it towards the door and moved onto the drawers.  
he opened the top drawer, which was cluttered with paper clippings, cloud 9 receipts, and articles from the new yorker. 

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

sometimes this playlist hit too close to home. he shook it off and refocused on the tidying, resulting to just pulling out the drawer and dumping it over his bed. he spread out the clutter and began sorting through it all. as he reached the bottom of the pile, his finger brushed across the edge of a picture. he didnt have to turn it over to know that it would just upset him more, but alas, he did. in the photo, amy and parker sat cuddled up on the rocking chair which had sat in their living room. amys hair was messily thrown into a bun and she looked about ready to just fall asleep right where she was. in her arms, she cradled newborn parker, whose expression matched the exhausted one of his mom. he smiled at their similarity, and for a second he felt like he was there again, snapping the photo and grinning at how lucky he was. parker was never his child biologically, but jonah loved him as if he was. his first word was 'dada', and as much as he tried to deny it, jonah knew that he was referring to him and not adam.

I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?

jesus christ. 

jonah ran his tounge across his lips and rolled his eyes, even just to himself, a mannerism he had picked up from amy, when he would ramble on about his new-found cause, but she usually accomponied it with a begrudging giggle at his dorkyness. 

But now I'll go  
Sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

jonah collapsed backwards onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, taking in the lyrics and just thinking. something which, if he had to admit, he hadnt let himself do in a long time. most nights he would pick something random off of netflix to distract himself whilst he drifted off into sleep. and honestly, its because he was scared to cry. not because of toxic masculinity or anything, but because he was scared it would end up with him impulsively texting her and saying that he still loves her, or something like that.

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closin  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen, still  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home.

the accuracy of these lyrics almost felt comical. before he could stop himself, tears welled up in his eyes. god, what was he doing. he knew that as soon as he started the waterworks, they wouldnt turn off. he let out a sob and squeezed his eyelids together, tears running down the side of his face and falling into the bedsheets beneath him. his breath began shaking and he comforted himself, tracing circles on the inside of his palm.

And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages, you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
"Wait for me to come home" 

his mind was racing, and he thought back to the first time they kissed, how scared he was, but what he was most scared of wasnt the tornado, it was the thought of losing her. his heart raced whilst he held her tight, whispering over and over again terrified 'were gonna be okay's in her ears. he remembered the feeling of all the tension leaving his body when she kissed him, how his lips felt on hers, the longing in her eyes and his. 

Give me love like her  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt  
Told you I'd let them go  
And that I'll fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya  
After my blood turns into alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold ya 

he wiped the tears from his face, but he couldnt wipe away the memories. he remembered when they kissed after glenn and jerushas gender reveal party. somehow his heart was racing just as much as it did the first time. he didnt want anything more than to hold her as he did back then, cupping her face and raking his fingers through her espresso brown hair. 

And maybe we got lost in translation  
Maybe I asked for too much  
But maybe this thing was a masterpiece  
Till you tore it all up  
Running scared, I was there  
I remember it all too well

but he was here. and he was alone. and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
